The meeting of Two Teen Wolfs
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Scott, Stiles and Alison end up in pleasantville and meet Tomm. Merton and Lori
1. Chapter 1

Scott, Stiles and Allison where on their way back to Beacon Hills from an away game with the Lacrosse team, for some reason Scott and Stiles had decide to take Stiles Jeep. On the way back they somehow got lost and came across a town called Plestenville. Well they stopped to ask for directions Scott saw some fast food chicken place and sat down after they had ordered their food. Scott who was the hungriest ordered four chicken sandwiches for himself, the person at the counter if he was related to someone called Tommy Dawkins. Scott shocks his head and said "nope never heard of him"

Well they were eating Scott smelled something in the air that kind of confused him; it was the scent of another werewolf, possibly an alpha. They saw three other teens walk up to get food too, one of then ordered four chicken sandwiches as well.

After they had all finished eating they headed back to where they had parked the jeep, but Scott stopped and turned around and turned into a werewolf as he heard something coming up from behind him.

Tommy, Lori and Merton walked up to Tommy's favorite chicken place because he was hungry. Once he had placed his usually order the person at the counter commented that ordering four chicken sandwiches must be popular tonight as someone else already did that. When they sat down Tommy smelt the presence of another werewolf somewhere he couldn't really tell if he was friendly or not or where he or she was for sure and he didn't think they knew where he was either.

Just as he was finishing his food he could tell that the scent of the other werewolf was on the move, Tommy told the other s about it and they followed him.

Tommy must have made too much noise as he saw a glowing set of eyes and a werewolf suddenly leap on to him out of the darkness causing him to change to his wolf form. The two of them rolled on the ground well Merton cheered Tommy on. Well Stiles was trying to get Scott to stop his attack. It ended with Scott getting the upper hand when he managed to break loose of Tommy and throw him into a wall. Tommy who had returned to his human form got up as Lori ran over to him and said "Tommy are you ok."

When Scott saw a human talking to him he walked over to him also no longer a werewolf offered his hand to Tommy and said "sorry I panicked when I felt you coming up from behind me and transformed. My Names Scott by the way."

Tommy looked at him puzzled and said "that's ok I kind of panicked to as most of the werewolves I've met are evil, and I'm Tommy."

Scott looked at him with a smile and said "tell me about it, I've met a few that were but have kind of mellowed a little bit"

After Scott helped Tommy to his feet he introduced himself to Tommy, Merton then came over and said "hang on here how do, we know that Scott isn't part of the evil werewolf syndicate or something"

Scott looked and him and said "evil werewolf sinda- what?"

Stiles then came over and said "yeah what is that I don't think I've heard of it."

Allison also walked over and said "there an offshoot group of werewolves they are bent on mostly destruction of humankind"

Merton, Tommy, Lori Stiles and Scott all looked at her as if she had three heads or something. She then explained to them about what her family knew about them and apparently their main problem was they were mostly betas and lacked an Alpha who could help them turn other humans into werewolves.

Tommy then said "that's pretty much all true and I'm the town's only Alpha and I'm not turning anyone on purpose."

Scott looked at him and said "I wish my Alpha had that attitude or I would never have been bitten"

Tommy looked at Scott and asked him about how he got bitten and general werewolf stuff meanwhile the others traded info they had on werewolves too. Merton shared with Stiles that as far as he could find there was no cure for a werewolf bite other than taking wolfs bane before your first full moon. Tommy also confirmed that with Scott to who said "that really screwed me then as two days after I got bitten was the first full moon, and as for Wolfsbane just being around it cause my asthma to flare up."

Merton looked at Scott and said "wait you're a werewolf and you have asthma?'

Scott looked at him and said "yeah when I was really young I had it really badly, actually before I got exposed to some wolfs bane in a vaporiser I hadn't had an asthma attack since I was thirteen or at least a real bad one. The local Vet I work for who also sometimes helps me out with werewolf stuff says that it's most likely because mine was so severe that it can flair up under the right circumstances."

Tommy looked at him and said "Wolf's bane in a vaporiser who the hell does that?"

Allison looked at him and said "unfortunately it was my mom in an attempt to kill him just because of what he is", she said the last part as she gave Scott a hug and a rub on his back, followed by a peck on his cheek.

Scott then said "yeah she had access to my school files and knew I was asthmatic and wanted to make it look like I had an attack without my inhaler available. She also taunted me by trying to find out what type of werewolf I was, she was telling me how pathetic an omega was and that she wanted to hear me howl like one. Instead with my last breaths before I passed out I said "I'm no omega" and let off a howl that the Alpha of my pack could here who ran in, attacked her and brought me to the vet who revived me."

Tommy looked at him and said "I thought you said your alpha was a dick."

Scott said "the Alpha that bit me was a dick; he wanted to use me to help him get revenge on the people that had hurt him and killed his family. The Alpha in charge of the pack I'm with killed him to become the new Alpha, he's ok and he helped me out a lot when we were both betas. Also he shows me some more respect than he does to the younger betas in our pack."

Merton then said "so wait let me get this straight the alpha that leads you pack killed an alpha to become the new alpha and your in his good books"

Scott looked at him and said "not exactly all the time we don't always agree on everything and sometimes I go off with my own pack to do things. However recently we've had to work together, as a pack of alphas are trying to evade our territory."

Stiles then looked at his watch and said "um hey guys it's getting kind of late and we need to get back home."

Scott turned to the others and said "give us your numbers and we'll keep in touch and who knows maybe I'll be back. It's always cool to find another werewolf that thinks like me."

After they had exchanged cell numbers Scott, Stiles and Alison headed back to Beacon Hills and home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now late July nearly a month since Scott, Stiles and Alison had made an impromptu visit to Pleasantville and met up with Tommy, Merton and Lori. They had all gotten texts from them asking if they could come and visit as things were pretty quite there and also things in Beacon Hills were quite too.

They had arranged for them to meet at Scott's house, and maybe see if they could go and visit the rest of the pack. Just as they were discussing when they would arrive Scott got a call from Tommy saying" Hey Scott it's Tommy were about five minutes away the only thing is Merton's GPS is having a little trouble finding it."

Scott replied back "yeah that's normal as Beacon Hills is a little bit odd, as long as you have the street you'll find my house it right at the end of the street,"

About 2 minutes later a black hurse drove up and parked in the drive way next to Stiles' Jeep. Stiles looked at it and said "who drives a hurse?"

Just as he said it Merton, Tommy and Lori stepped out of it, Merton looked around and said "so this is California, it's beautiful."

Scott looked over at the, and said "actually you're in Nevada, the border between California and Nevada is just at the end of the last two houses before this one, which is why GPS acts kind of funny finding this place."

Allison turned to Scott and said "I never knew your house was in Nevada."

Scott turned to her and said "you never asked. However the only part of this part of town that's actually under Nevada's jurisdiction is the nature preserve behind the backyard. California has say over our house and my mom votes in California."

Tommy turned to him and said "your house backs onto a nature preserve, wow that must be a great place to go during the full moon?"

Scott nodded and said "yeah it has its benefits' for that if I just can't control it when that happens."

Tommy looked at him and said "wait you can control your transformation during the full moon?"

Scott looked at him and said "you can't?" Tommy Shook his head puzzled by that, Scott then said "it's all a matter of finding something that keeps you in touch with your human side."

Merton looked at him and sad, "now why didn't I think of that?"

Scott said "it's something I learned from Derek, who was born a werewolf."

Tommy then said "like I said when we meat for the first time the only other werewolves I've meet are evil."

Scott looked at him and said "oh yeah, I remember that I guess it must have been hard for you not to have any other werewolves you can turn too."

Tommy then said "you mentioned something about having two packs back in Pleasantville."

Scott looked at him and said "yeah these guys here are my main pack and then there's Derek with his pack that we work with. I don't always see eye to eye with him all the time. He tends to always want to kill rather than save someone."

Merton looked at him and said "so why do you help this guy?"

Stiles said to him "well he doesn't always like to admit it but he needs us and he has this weird bond with Scott."

Lori then said "like an alpha and beta type bond?"

Scott shock his head "not really as he's not my alpha, I answer to him when he needs me or I need him. It's kind of complicated with me. I'm kind of both an alpha and a beta at the same time. Within this group I'm kind of the Alpha as I'm the only werewolf but with in Derek's pack I'm a beta, but he gives me some lee way, plus I sometimes put him in his place. It annoys the hell out of the other betas sometimes, especially Jackson as he thinks that just because that were both werewolves we should be equal, but that's not always the case."

Scott then looked at Tommy and said "Hungry?"

Tommy looked at him and said "yeah a little, anyone else?"

The others laughed and smiled as they said "werewolves always thinking about food"

Scott and Tommy said "what we get hungry it's a werewolf thing."


	3. Chapter 3

The six of them went into the house where Scott gave the new comers the grand tour. After showing them his bedroom and the bathrooms, his mom's room and the guest rooms he took them back down to the kitchen. Merton then asked "so where's you lair, in the basement or something?"

Scott looked at him and said "sorry to burst you bubble on that one there's not much of a basement here it's more of a crawl space except for the utility room as were in Nevada there's no frost line so we don't need to have deep basements."

Stiles looked at Scott and said "Dude for the first time in your life you give an actual intelligent response to a question and it's about basements?"

Merton looked at Stiles and said "so Scott's a little slow on the uptake, it must be a werewolf thing as Tommy's the same way."

Scott and Tommy looked at him and said "hey I resent that comment" The two of them turned to each other and laughed as the slapped paws, yes they let one of their hands turn in to a werewolf paw.

Scott then turned to everyone and said "so who's hungry for lunch?'

Tommy looked at him and said "what are we having I'm starved?"

Scott turned to him and said "I got some chicken we can grill up."

Tommy turned to him and said "I take mine rare."

Scott looked at him and said "rare chicken, seriously? I don't even think Derek eats it like that."

Tommy looked at him and said "what you've never tried it?"

They all tuned to look at Scott who looked kind of uncomfortable as everyone was staring at him, he looked back at him and said "not really I've never had a craving for anything rare other then steak; even then I'm still kind of a medium rare kind of guy. I just don't really like the taste of rare meet, it kind of grosses me out."

Tommy shrugged and said "hey who am I to judge other werewolves tastes."

Scott went out back with Tommy and the lit the barbeque; well it was heating up the two of them talked about themselves. Tommy asked Scott if he had ever bitten anyone, Scott told him other then in a fight with another werewolf he's never bitten any one. Tommy then told him about the time he was forced to bite Lori and how they changed her back before she could become the leader of the evil werewolf syndicate. He also told him about the time that Merton had cut himself on one of his canine teeth well he was giving him a dental exam.

Scott looked up at him well he was cleaning the grill and said "wait let me get this straight Merton was doing a dental exam on you and he got cut on one of your canines and became a werewolf, and almost became the most evil werewolf in the world until you made him bite Lori who now has an antibody to werewolf bites because she was turned back from being one. Have I got that right?"

Tommy said "yup you've got the just of it."

"So why was Merton examine your teeth anyway?" Scott asked as he began putting the chicken on the grill he left a couple on the plate still for Tommy as he said he wanted them just grilled lightly.

Tommy said "you know I have really no idea, I guess it was just Merton being Merton. Has Stiles ever done anything like that?"

Scott looked at him and said "nope not like that. He's a little more hands off in that regard. Even Doctor Deaton the town vet who knows stuff about werewolves is always to never put his hands in our mouths. Stiles is a little more jokey about me being a werewolf, my first full moon he handcuffed me to a radiator and gave me a dog dish with my name on it filled with water. I didn't actually find either of them too funny."

Tommy laughed at it as Scott stared back at him, Scott's eyes changed as his canines began to show and he growled "it's not funny"

Just then Merton and Stiles came out they were laugh as well and Merton said "you really gave him a dog bowl with his name on it, I should do that with Tommy sometime."

Stiles noticed that Scott was giving Tommy a look that could kill; it then turned to Merton who jumped back and said "wow take it easy there Scott, you have to admit it is kind of funny."

Tommy stepped between then and growled "it's not were not dogs, were werewolves and we deserve some respect."

Merton turned to Tommy and said "ok just take it easy remember your breathing exercises just calm down ok buddy ok."

Stiles looked at Scott and said "Scott I'm sorry about that I did it as a joke to be lightheaded about the situation. How many times did we make light of your asthma as a kid well you were doing one of your treatments, that's why I did it to keep your mind of what was probably going to be something difficult for you."

Scott grabbed Stiles into a hug and said "yeah I know that, but I still don't find it funny. It's different when you're the one who makes the first joke about yourself."

Stiles then explained to Merton and Tommy that Scott can sometimes be a little bit sensitive about being picked on even when he knows that the person doing it doesn't really mean it. Scott then said "I got picked on a lot as a kid I was the smallest in my class and no one really wanted to be friends with the asthmatic kid other then Stiles here." Lori and Allison heard this as well. They both felt sorry for Scott as did the others.

Allison went over to Scott and said to him "there was a kid in my elementary school that had asthma too and he got picked on by people as well."

Scott looked at his girlfriend and said "you never told me that."

She looked at him and said "you never asked. Also just to let you know I never saw him have an asthmatic attack like you did that day I found out my mom had slipped wolfs bane into my perfume. That was pretty scary."

Scott looked at her and said "I guess it is I've never seen someone having one, now I have seen my girlfriend shoot wolfs bane tipped arrows at her boyfriend trying to kill him.

She hugged him and said "and you know I'm sorry for that, I was being forced to do it by my family."

In the mean time well Scott and Allison were having their little talk Merton and Stiles had stepped in to tend to the chicken.

Well they were having lunch Derek called to find out how many steaks he needed to get for dinner at his place that night. He told them he was figuring about three steaks per werewolf and only one or two for the humans. Scott and Tommy had a good laugh at that when Merton said "wow that's a lot of meat"

Stiles then said "trust me when you see the rest of the pack you'll know why and with the way Scott and Tommy are wolfing down the chicken you'll understand."

After Lunch they went on a tour of Beacon Hills. Scott. Tommy, Allison and Lori went in Scott's 1967 Mustang that he had spent what free time he had and his mom would let him restoring from a rusting hulk he found in a Junkyard, it had started as a project with his dad when he was 13 just before he left. Scott had only just completed it about a week ago, with some help from Derek who was a bit of a gear head too. Well Merton and stiles went in the hurse as Merton refused to leave it behind.

There first stop was the police station to introduce them to Stiles dad, after that they made a stop at the vets office. Merton was fascinated by Dr Deaton and learned a lot about werewolves from him. Tommy who had never been exposed to Mountain Ash found it to be an odd experience. Scott and Dr Deaton told him how it controls the supernatural and keeps werewolves at bay. Scott also showed Tommy how to relive pain from another creature; Tommy was shocked by it at first but thought it was something really cool to be able to do. Scott explained to him that essentially what you're doing is sharing some of your werewolf healing ability with them or it.

Since the Hospital where Scott's mom worked wasn't too far from the Vets they left the cars there, that and they didn't think parking a hurse by a hospital was such as good idea. They paid a quick visit with Mellissa well she was on her break, she was amazed about Tommy and how he was an alpha and had never turned anyone intentionally to make them part of his pack.

After their visit they headed out into the wood on the other side of town to introduce them to Derek and the pack.


End file.
